1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to air cleaners, and more particularly, to an air cleaner for discharging air to a room uniformly, or controlling a temperature of the air discharged to the room.
2. Description of the Related Art
The air cleaner draws air from the room, removes foreign matters from the air, and supplies cleaned air to the room again. As air pollution becomes heavy, and a living standard becomes high, recently the air cleaner is spread widely. In general, the air cleaner is provided with a case, an inlet, an outlet, a filter, and a fan.
In the meantime, the air cleaner discharges air from the fan, not through an entire outlet uniformly, but through only a portion of the outlet, leading to fail to supply the cleaned air to the room, uniformly.
Moreover, though the air cleaner performs cleaning of room air actually, since the user can not sense the function of cleaning actually, the user's reliability on the product is not high.
Furthermore, since a temperature of cleaned air is the same with a room temperature, the air cleaner causes unpleasant feeling when the cleaned air comes into contact with skin of the user during summer or winter.